


biting

by liddie



Series: kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Human!Lance, M/M, Vampire!Shiro, vampire!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: day 12: biting





	biting

**Author's Note:**

> shklance vampire!AU, anyone? 👀
> 
> I'm so unoriginal it hurts 😅

“Keith,” Lance pants, grinding back to meet each steady buck of Keith's hips, his back flush against Keith's chest. Hands roam over Lance's chest, finding his nipples through the thin material of his shirt and pinching them. Lance gasps softly and squirms in Keith's lap.   


“Take off your shirt.”   


Shiro watches Lance flush, slim fingers reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling it up slowly, teasingly. Dark eyes drink in the sight of more and more skin becoming exposed, until Lance tugs the shirt off and lets it drop to the floor.   


There are marks covering Lance's torso, scratches along his skin and rings of bruises in the shape of teeth. Around his left nipple is a set of bite marks that look swollen, Shiro leaning in to brush his lips over the inflamed skin.   


Lance moans when a wet tongue drags over his nipple, his breath falling into a staccato rhythm. Shiro nibbles the rosy nub tenderly, using his teeth and tongue while Keith's fingers pinch the other nipple. Keith’s breath is hot against the back of his neck, sending shivers down Lance's spine open mouthed kisses.   


“I need..” Lance grinds his ass against Keith's lap, one hand threading into Shiro’s hair. He guides Shiro's mouth from the middle of his chest to his swollen nipple, fingers pressing gently.   


Shiro sucks lightly and Lance's mouth falls open in a moan, his lower body rocking between them.   


“You taste so good,” Keith growls, dragging his teeth over Lance's bare shoulder. Pink scratches appear across warm skin.   


“So good for us,” Shiro agrees, biting down harshly and feeling Lance jerk. Blood wells up from Lance's nipple and Shiro dutifully licks it clean, Lance's fingers digging into his hair.   


Without warning sharp teeth sink into the soft skin between next and shoulder and Lance cries out, reaching back to bury his hand in Keith’s long hair. The throb radiates through Lance's body and ebbs quickly from pain to bright pleasure, Keith sucking harshly but never spilling a drop. Lance's stomach quivers when a hand glides over his belly, dipping beneath the edge of his shorts and wrapping around his dick.   


“Keith,” Lance moans softly, rocking in his lap. Teeth nibble the skin around his nipple and Lance's eyes drift closed. “S-Shiro!”   


A larger hand pushes into his shorts and pulls out Lance's dick, Keith still stroking it slowly, maddeningly. Shiro releases Lance's nipple with a parting flick of his tongue and trails kisses down his belly, licking into the shallow divot.   


Stroking down to the base of Lance's dick Keith squeezes, Shiro angling his head and taking Lance into his mouth. Sharp teeth graze slick flesh and Lance's finger twist in Shiro’s hair, hips bucking forward into the tight heat around him. Without a gag reflex Shiro takes Lance easily, swallowing and bobbing his head with Lance’s uneven thrusts.   


All too quickly Shiro pulls off, mouthing down the stiff length of Lance's dick and over Keith's slippery fingers. Shiro kisses Lance's sack and moves to the juncture of his thigh, the graze of his teeth pulling a slew of sounds from Lance's lips.   


Shiro's mouth fits perfectly over the vein in Lance's thigh, a set of scars already marking the skin there. When he looks up through thick eyelashes Shiro's eyes are completely black, pupils nothing but specks of glowing gold.   


Lance shivers under the predator’s gaze, stomach rolling with a spike of fear. His body tenses impulsively but Shiro's hands massage his thighs, Keith nosing his cheek for attention.   


“We've got you,” Keith says, voice low and lips dark with blood. Lance turns to him and Keith kisses him softly, the tang of his own blood making Lance’s dick twitch. Smiling against Lance’s lips Keith strokes him slowly, palming the tip and rubbing the underside just how Lance likes.   


“You’re ours,” Shiro murmurs against Lance’s leg, kissing the healed puncture wounds, his thumb sliding over the matching set on Lance’s other thigh.   


When Shiro sucks gently at the soft skin Lance moans. “Yours,” he gasps breathlessly, eyes sliding shut when Shiro bites into his leg at the same time Keith’s teeth sink into his neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee) 💙


End file.
